


wanna be still with you

by stormss



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e08 Bad Call, Established Relationship, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/pseuds/stormss
Summary: He's too focused on keeping himself upright, feeling woozy from the exertion, that there's a sort of hazy quality to everything around him. TK hears his name being called, and he's—he's certain it's his mind playing tricks on him; he has to be in some dreamlike state where Carlos has found them. But then he feels hands on him—big, sturdy, warm hands he would recognize blindfolded—and he turns his head and sees worried brown eyes and he just about crumbles.Thankfully, he has Carlos there to catch him.*(Spoilers for 2x08).
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 40
Kudos: 503





	wanna be still with you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still completely lost in my emotions about the winter finale, and i couldn't help myself from writing this little thing. 
> 
> the title comes from _texas reznikoff_ by mitski. as always, come say hi over on [tumblr!](https://reyesstrand.tumblr.com/)

Head wounds, TK's come to realize, really suck. 

It's kind of an understatement, but it's all he can manage at the moment. There's so much constant chaos all around him, and yet he can't focus on it too much, because his vision keeps going blurry and the ache permeates throughout his skull and it's tough trying to keep fighting the drowsiness. Captain Vega pinches his arm, and looks at him fondly when he complains; Nancy kicks at his foot under the table, and keeps a hand on his wrist, talking to him in a half-pleading tone. TK feels like he can barely keep his eyes open, but like clockwork, his eyelids will droop and Nancy will find another way to keep him awake. 

There's all that _racket,_ too, and that doesn't help with the ringing in his ears or the unrelenting throbbing in his temple. The gunshots weren't pleasant, and had he been a little more alert he's sure the sound of them would've sent him spiralling, anxiety creeping up his spine like always as flashes of hospitals and his dad's worried eyes and chest tubes would overwhelm him. But he's concussed—he doesn't have to be a paramedic to know that—and so the noise hurts his head more than it reminds him of only one of his several near-death experiences in the past year. 

What's worse though is the fact that their captors just can't seem to agree on anything; their voices are loud to begin with, but as their argument picks up the words seem to bounce off the walls of the otherwise silent room in a way that makes him wince. Captain Vega whispers something about them being too unpredictable, too impulsive, and it makes them more dangerous. TK's just too focused on how damn _loud_ they are, and so he voices his opinion as Captain Vega digs into their bag and conceals something in her fist. 

"They're really loud," TK mumbles, steering their conversation away from whispered strategy as both women set their eyes on him. His voice sounds weird, raspy and almost _small,_ and he blinks away some of the blurriness to watch the crease deepen between Nancy's brows. 

"Tell me about it," she tells him, sounding annoyed and scared and angry all at once. The worried furrowing of her brows doesn't lessen up, though, as she squeezes his wrist again. Not only to keep him alert, but to keep tabs on his pulse—which means he's probably in worse shape than he thought. TK catches the way she frowns at Captain Vega, wincing as he shifts in his seat. Nancy's thumb is gentle as she rubs it over his wrist. "You have to stay awake, dude."

TK tries to do what she says. Nancy's his partner, after all, and they've gotten close since he made amends for their rocky start. He refuses to make her go through another loss. 

So he blinks hard, jaw clenching as he looks around as much as he can manage. Captain Vega's movements are gentle as she leans in to smooth out their hasty tape-job on the bandage on his head, leaning back into her seat when she's fixed it to her liking, once again turning her attention on their captors. TK meets Nancy's eyes, and she manages to keep her head held high, even if he spots the hesitant fear in her gaze, too. 

TK just—he just wants to hug her. Both of them. If they get out of here, he's going make a point of hugging them whenever he can. 

But the thought of getting out of here makes him think of Carlos, and _that_ makes his eyes burn. 

TK thinks about how he should've been home by now. How they should be done the dishes and not really paying attention to the _Chopped_ reruns on the TV while chatting about their days, curled up together on the couch. More than anything, he just wants to be there for his boyfriend, who was _suspended_ today. 

Dropping his chip was a good idea, he thinks. Carlos would know what it is. Carlos is—is looking for them, has to be by now. He winces as their captors' voices raise again, and he feels suddenly and overwhelmingly sure that there's too many ways for this to go wrong.

A chill runs up his spine when Loud Guy With a Gun says something in their direction and Nancy suddenly freezes. TK watches her stand, frowning as he notices her hand trembling the slightest bit. 

Captain Vega stands too. She points at Nancy, stopping her in her tracks, but there's something else there in the way she looks at the two of them—something sharp, and it slowly dawns on TK that this is their moment. He strains to look up at Nancy, and she nods at him, a microscopic jerk of her chin, but it's there. 

And all at once, everything seems to shift.

There's a gun at his back as the woman tells him to get up, but he plays up being a dead-weight to buy them some more time. He offers zero help with standing, which causes the woman to struggle, which gives Nancy the opportunity she needs. Captain Vega finds hers at the same moment, and he hears the loud grunt of the man as Nancy keeps the fallen woman away from her gun. 

He fights through the pain and gets to his feet. As Nancy struggles on the ground, holding the woman back with every ounce of her strength, TK grunts as he tries to stabilize himself, the room still spinning. It doesn't matter, though—he'd have to be dead to not help his team, his family. Even then, he'd make a point about haunting these assholes. So he notices the gun sitting just out of the woman's reach and even though he's still gripping the back of the chair, he kicks the pistol into the shadows of the opposite side of the room. 

It skitters across the ground and TK slumps in on himself, wincing in pain as his knuckles practically go white from clutching the chair. The woman's cursing at them now as she tries to get to her feet, and Nancy's still pulling her back with a grip on her legs, and TK looks up at the same moment Nancy does when Captain Vega jumps back at the sound of a trigger being pulled. 

But then the man falls to the ground. And TK isn't sure that it's all real. 

He's too focused on keeping himself upright, feeling woozy from the exertion, that there's a sort of hazy quality to everything around him. TK hears his name being called, and he's—he's certain it's his mind playing tricks on him; he has to be in some dreamlike state where Carlos has found them. But then he feels hands on him—big, sturdy, warm hands he would recognize blindfolded—and he turns his head and sees worried brown eyes and he just about crumbles. 

Thankfully, he has Carlos there to catch him. 

Relief pierces through him like a bullet; love is the soothing balm that washes over him just as quickly, as he collapses into Carlos' waiting arms. 

"Hi babe," TK gasps out, not even sure what he's saying as he repeats himself, sinking into the comfort of Carlos' hug. He clutches at the back of his boyfriend's coat, unwilling to let go, and he barely has the strength to keep himself standing anymore. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Carlos is whispering to him, arms still curled around him even as TK drops into the chair. "I've got you." 

"Carlos," TK whines, still in disbelief, exhaustion taking over as he sinks more into the hug. His head droops, face pressed against his boyfriend's shoulder, wanting nothing more than to get some shut-eye now that he's safe. 

He feels Carlos' hand against the back of his neck, moving toward his cheek. "Not yet, Ty. Keep your eyes open for me." 

"Hurts," he replies, apparently stuck on one-word responses now. Carlos pulls back from the hug just enough, just so he can get a good look at him, hands gentle as they cup his face. TK must wince, because Carlos makes a small noise.

"I know, I'm sorry," Carlos says, his trembling fingers keeping TK's head up. "You have to stay awake, baby." 

TK does as he says and notices the panic in his boyfriend's eyes as his gaze stays trained on the blood-soaked bandage. He tightens his hold on Carlos' jacket. "S'okay, didn't get shot this time." 

Carlos just closes his eyes and shakes his head, pressing a lingering kiss to his temple, careful of the gauze. Then there's another kiss to his hair, just as sirens start to wail from outside. Time moves at a syrupy slow speed, and the next thing he knows he's on a stretcher, holding ice up to his forehead. It feels stupidly amazing, and he groans but accepts the hug when Nancy reaches down and curls an arm around him. 

"Dinner's on me when I'm no longer concussed," TK says to her, and she laughs. 

"Just focus on getting better first," Nancy tells him, squeezing his shoulder before an officer comes up to her, notepad out. He winces as he moves the ice around, and he feels Carlos' hand on his side, soothing him with the simplest touch. 

And after that, he kind of floats away as pain takes over. 

* * *

He ends up with the promise of a decent scar on his temple and is told he's got a concussion. He's bandaged to hell and spending the night in the hospital, just to make sure he's going to be in the clear. 

It could be worse, though. It could always be worse. 

When they're situated in his room, Gwyneth holds him close to her and TK refuses to let go, breathing in his mom's familiar perfume. When his dad returns with several instant ice packs, his mom shoots him a look—a strange cross between being pissed off for lying to her about TK's well-being and compassion for helping to save him—before she holds one of the ice packs to his head, guiding him to recline back in the bed. 

TK looks around and realizes he does feel better, when his parents ask. It hurts like hell, of course it does, but he feels comforted by the people around him. His parents bicker but it isn't full of mirth and he tilts his head the best he can and focuses his attention on Carlos, sitting near the window so his parents could be closest, and when Carlos catches him looking and shoots him a tiny, fond smile, TK mirrors him. 

"We should get going, though," Owen says, and TK sends his dad an appreciative look. "We'll be back in the morning to check in on you, son." 

"Thanks dad," TK replies, voice still a little rough. His mom kisses his forehead and then hugs Carlos, before the two of them leave the room. They're barely down the hall when TK shoots his boyfriend a pleading look. "Come here?" 

Carlos moves without hesitation, sitting on the edge of TK's bed. Carlos cups TK's face with one hand, gently dragging his thumb along his cheekbone, and TK sandwiches Carlos' free hand between both of his, playing with his fingers. 

They're both bone-tired and more than a little overwhelmed, but it doesn't stop Carlos from asking the big questions, like: "Are you okay?" 

TK hums, and tilts his chin up, very clearly asking for a kiss. Carlos huffs a little laugh and leans in, indulging in his wishes. TK would usually want to push for more, chasing his mouth for one kiss after the other, but for now he sits back and slots their fingers together. "Better now." 

"Ty..." Carlos whispers, looking at him imploringly, with his big, beautiful eyes. 

"I really am okay, babe," TK says, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. "I can cross _getting taken hostage_ off my bucket list." 

Carlos levels him with a glare.

It breaks, after a couple seconds, his boyfriend unable to stay annoyed at him like this, but TK still brings Carlos' hand up to his mouth to press a kiss to his knuckles. 

"'m sorry," TK mutters, pulling at his arm until his boyfriend gets the clue and moves in to hug him, careful like he was when he had his stitches in five months ago. He rests his face in the crook of Carlos' neck, and admits: "I was terrified." 

Carlos lets out a shaky breath, and kisses his bandage-wrapped head. "Me too. We saw all the blood in that van and I just—I just thought the worst, Ty." 

He swallows roughly, tears burning behind his eyes as he burrows deeper into the hug. 

"I thought we'd be too late," Carlos whispers, and TK kisses his boyfriend's shoulder, murmuring a soft, _baby,_ into his sweater. 

"I tried to pull the fire alarm," TK mutters, using all his strength to run a hand down Carlos' back. 

"Tommy told me," Carlos says, moving out of the hug to kiss his forehead. 

"It wasn't exactly my brightest moment."

"You were being brave, and trying to protect your team." 

TK cocks a brow at him. Carlos tilts his head to the side, daring him to challenge him. 

"There's no room for self-deprecation here, Ty," Carlos finally says, and TK playfully rolls his eyes, even though it hurts. 

They go quiet for a moment, and then TK bites at his bottom lip. 

"I _am_ okay, I think," TK admits, meeting Carlos' eyes, finding nothing but love there. "I'd like to never be in a hospital again, though." 

Carlos does laugh at that, smacking a kiss on his cheek. "Agreed." 

There's still a silly smile on TK's face when he's suddenly struck with a memory. 

"Wait—" TK asks, struggling into a properly seated position. "What about you? How did things with your dad go?" 

The memories had started clearing up a little while ago, and now all he can think about is the look on his boyfriend's face when TK had found him nursing a green smoothie in the firehouse kitchen that afternoon. 

Carlos drags his thumb over TK's knuckles, staring down at their intertwined fingers before slowly meeting his gaze again. "Shouldn't this be a conversation for when you're feeling better?" 

TK's heart starts racing as he asks: "Was it that bad? Carlos—" 

"I think he was proud of me. For following my gut," Carlos admits, and TK beams. 

"As he should be," TK says, but he catches onto the small smile pulling at the corner of his boyfriend's mouth. "Wait, what else?" 

"He knows," Carlos shrugs a shoulder. "About us. They both do. And they want to meet you properly." 

TK's eyes burn with a sudden ferocity, as he moves in close to kiss his boyfriend, before resting their foreheads together. "And you're okay with that? It's a lot in one day, babe." 

"I'm more than okay with it," Carlos says, their noses brushing. "I want everyone to know how much I love you." 

TK rests a hand on the back of Carlos' neck, scratching lightly at his hairline. He feels overwhelmed with the love he feels, and his voice is quiet but steady as he says, "I love you so much." 

"I love you too," Carlos replies, easy as breathing, and TK settles into his touch. After a moment, he says: "You should probably rest a bit, Ty." 

TK bites on the inside of his cheek, grabbing at Carlos' hand when he stands to move back to his chair. "Can you stay?" 

Carlos' expression goes even softer, then, if that's even possible, and he squeezes TK's hand.

Then, he lets go to continue on his path toward the other side of the room. TK opens his mouth to ask again, promptly shutting it when he notices that Carlos has started to pull his chair close to the bed, careful to not make too much noise. He settles when Carlos plops down and takes TK's hand in his, smile fond as he settles his gaze on him.

"I'm not going anywhere," Carlos promises, gently dragging his thumb along the back of TK's hand.

TK feels his heart soar to the moon, in that moment. And when Carlos ducks in for one last gentle kiss to his forehead before whispering, _get some rest, sweetheart,_ he lets himself relax, knowing they're both safe. And that's all he could ever ask for. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments/kudos are always greatly appreciated!! <3


End file.
